dorafandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Potato
The Big Potato is the 5th episode of Dora the Explorer from season 3. Cast *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Magico Star Summary Benny accidently turns himself into a potato using a magic wand he borrowed from a friendly young wizard, so Dora & Boots take him to the wizard's castle to reverse the spell. Recap Dora and Boots find Benny holding a magic wand. Benny was trying to do a magic trick with the wand. He was trying to turn a rock into a potato. Unfortunately, the rock didn't turn into a potato; Benny did. Dora couldn't turn Benny back into a bull. They had to find someone to reverse the spell. Dora noticed that the magic wand belonged to the young wizard. They had to find the young wizard so he can turn Benny back into a bull. But they didn't know where to find the young wizard. So, they check on Map. He says that Dora, Boots and Benny had to go through the Magic Garden and through the Golden Gate to get to Young Wizard in the wizard's castle. Dora puts the magic wand in backpack for safe keeping. After that, Dora and Boots got going but forgot that Benny was a potato. They had to find a way to carry Benny. They put Benny in a wagon. Dora and Boots together had to lift Benny who is a potato into the wagon. He got put in sideways, then he was stood up. After that, they hear stars and they saw a star that can disappear and reappear somewhere else. His name was Magico. Dora and Boots catch the stars and put them into the star pocket. Dora and Boots pull Benny in the wagon. They go down the hill and as they continued along the path, they hear Swiper the fox. Swiper manages to pick up Benny the potato (not noticing it’s him) and hide him. Dora and Boots look around for Benny. After a few tries, they find him. Then, he gets back on the wagon. As Dora and Boots got going with Benny in the wagon, he tilted back. They stand him back up and kept going. Not long after, they approach the magic garden. They spotted lots of things in the magic garden. They saw giant flowers, giant corn stalks and giant tomato plants. They even saw a tree with pinwheels. Suddenly, there was no path top follow. Dora, Boots and Benny thought they can ride the flowers up like riding an elevator. They ride on 4 different flowers up by saying "arriba". Once they got to the 5th flower, they had to go down. So, they said "abajo". Soon after, they made it out of the magic garden. Now, they had to find out where to go next. They went through the magic garden. Now, they had to go through the golden gate. They all got going. Then, they saw a dragon who is fast asleep. They had to be very quiet. So, they sang "La Lechuza" with the owl to get past the dragon who is asleep. Not long after that, they managed to pass through without waking up the dragon. After getting past the dragon, Dora, Boots and Benny approach the golden gate. But the gate was locked. They need 7 keys to unlock the golden gate. They counted the keyholes first. Then, they find 7 keys. In no time, the keys each opened a lock which officially opened the golden gate. And the 3 went through altogether. Once through, they saw pixies and elves. So far, Dora, Boots and Benny went through the magic garden and through the golden gate. All that's left to do is go to the wizard's castle. They couldn't find it. Magico comes out of the star pocket and creates a hole on the tree. They managed to find the Wizard's castle. The Wizard's castle is on top of a big hill. Benny wondered how they were going to get all the way up there. Dora, Boots and Benny find a magic horse which was a unicorn. Dora asked if they can get a ride up to the wizard's castle. The unicorn said he'd be glad to and with a little sprinkle of magic, Dora, Boots and Benny get lifted off the ground onto the unicorn. Then, he flies them up to the wizard's castle. Once inside, Dora tells the wizard that Benny turned himself into a potato by mistake. The wizard couldn't do any magic without his magic wand. But Boots tells him that they found it. The viewer looks inside Backpack for the magic wand. The viewer finds it and now the young wizard was able to turn Benny back into a bull. The young wizard needed help. Dora, Boots and Young Wizard had to wave the wand around. Then, they said "wickety wackety wool". The young wizard turned the potato back into a bull. Benny thanked Dora, Boots and Young Wizard for reversing the spell. And that was the time where Benny turned into a potato, returning the magic wand to the wizard and for the wizard to turn Benny back into a bull. Places in this episode #Magic Garden #Golden Gate #Wizard's Castle Trivia *Benny the Potato had to travel in the wagon. *Dora and Boots don't sing the Travel Song in this episode, they just get to the places they need to go and besides they had to carry Benny in a wagon on the way so it would've been hard for them to sing it and pull him at the same time since he's a big heavy potato. *When Map sings part of the I'm The Map song, the Fiesta Trio doesn't sing with him this time. *Isa and Tico do not appear in this episode. *This is the first episode Swiper swipes Benny as one of Dora and Boots' friends even though he didn't know that Benny was a potato so Dora and Boots should've warned him that Benny was a potato and not to swipe. Gallery 152058.jpg MV5BMjAzMjY4ODQ3OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjEzMjQ2MjE@._V1_SX1857_SY888_.jpg Benny as a poato.png going into garden.png Explorer Star Magico Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 3 Category:Explorer Star Episodes Category:2003 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something Category:Episodes written by Valerie Walsh Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes that Tico and Isa are absent Category:Shushing